megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mega Man (Ruby-Spears)
Mega Man es una serie animada de televisión producida por CAPCOM, Ruby-Spears, Ashi Productions, The Ocean Group y The Summit Media Group, y se basa en la serie de videojuegos del mismo nombre. La serie de televisión inició en 1994 y terminó en 1995, y fue transmitido en muchas estaciones de sindicado en el momento. Fueron producidas dos temporadas con una tercera prevista pero fue cancelada a pesar de que la serie consiguió altos índices de audiencia. Trama El Dr. Light y el Dr. Wily eran brillantes científicos en el campo de la robótica que trabajaban juntos en un laboratorio, tratando de avanzar en la ciencia. Un día, ellos terminaron un prototipo muy avanzado, pero poco después de ser activado, éste empezó a destruir el laboratorio. Dr. Light inmediatamente creyó que el sistema de orientación del prototipo, que Dr. Wily había programado personalmente, fue la fuente del problema y concluyó que deberían empezar de nuevo. Enfurecido, Dr. Wily intentó robar los planos más tarde esa noche, pero Dr. Light lo descubrió. Wily logró robar los planos después de noquear a Dr. Light, y huyó a lo que aparentemente era un área abandonada, donde modificó el viejo prototipo de robot creando a Proto Man. Más tarde, el Dr. Light se basa Rock y Roll, avanzados robots con personalidades, junto con Ice Man, Guts Man, Cut Man. Dr. Wily y Proto Man ir a robar a los robots, la reprogramación de las últimas tres robots como secuaces. Los intentos de Dr. Wily de reprogramar Rock y Roll en su laboratorio más tarde, pero Rock decide engañar al Dr. Wily. Le dice al Dr. Wily que también construyó el Dr. Light "robot super guerrero", y que si Rock and Roll se dejan ir, le diré cómo derrotar a los robots. Rock utiliza la mentira (Dr. Wily robots de creer no puede mentir) a causa de una distracción y escapar con Roll. Dr. Light decide reprogramar y reoutfit Rock en Mega Man, que desde entonces mantiene seguro al mundo. Esta historia se narra en el episodio 1, "The Beginning". Capítulos Primera temporada *Capítulo I: El Comienzo (the beggining) *Capítulo II: Pesadilla Eléctrica (electric nightmare) *Capítulo III: Mega-Pinocho (mega pinocchio) *Capítulo IV: El Gran Temblor (the big shake) *Capítulo V: Parque Robosaurio (Robosaur park) *Capítulo VI: Mega man en la luna (The Mega Man in the moon) *Capítulo VII: 8000 Fugas bajo el mar (20,000 leaks under the sea) *Capítulo VIII: El increible minimizado mega man (Incredible Shrinking Mega Man) *Capítulo IX: Transferencia de bots (bot transfer) *Capítulo X: Era de hielo (ice age) *Capítulo XI: Acero frio (Cold Steel) *Capítulo XII: Shock del futuro (Future shock) *Capítulo XIII: La extraña isla del Dr. Wily (The strange island of Dr.wily) Segunda temporada *Capítulo XIV: Enfrentamiento en el barranco rojo (Showdown at the red gulch) *Capítulo XV: El Terror de los siete mares (Terror of the seven seas) *Capítulo XVI: Mega Sueños (Mega Dreams) * Capítulo XVII: Robo araña (Robo-Spider) *Capítulo XVIII: Maestro del desastre (Master of Disaster) *Capítulo XIX: Noche de los monstruos robot vivientes (Night of the living monster bots) *Capítulo XX: Maldicion de los Hombres León (Curse of the Lion Men) *Capítulo XXI: El dia en que la luna cayó (The day the moon fell) *Capítulo XXII: Comandos del Campus (Campus Commandos) *Capítulo XXIII: Cerebros Robot (Brain Bots) *Capítulo XXIV: Hermanos Robot (Bro bots) *Capítulo XXV: Mal Día en el Parque Peligro (Bad day at peril park) *Capítulo XXVI: Mega X Capítulo extra *Capítulo XXVII: Crimen del siglo (Crime of the Century) Categoría:Series de TV